


Getting Away With It All, Until...

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Party Hard (Video Game)
Genre: And explicit sex too, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible revamp of Party Hard 2's storyline, Probable Alternate Reality, Sequel, Sort of novelization, Violence and a tad bit of implied sexual content, Written from various POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Sequel to the events of Getting Away With It All. Though Darius and Katie West are still partners-in-crime / lovers, they had taken their separate ways as full-fledged serial killers. And with a few new people involved in their lives, things couldn't possibly be any better, right?





	1. The 24 Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: To begin with, I never watched any gameplay for the final product of Party Hard 2, until now.
> 
> Believe it or not, I was confused that Darius was a drug instead of just a simple person, so I had decided to revamp PH2 a little differently. Hence, this serves as the sequel to Getting Away With It All, which is an alternate take on the first Party Hard game. This will be also be somewhat longer and lengthier than GAWIA when it comes to the number of chapters, too.
> 
> Also, this introduces not only the beautiful Marena, but also the eccentric fanatic known as Wannabe and a couple of OCs to the mix. So, enjoy!
> 
> Also, also, I don't own anything or anyone from Party Hard 2.
> 
> Also, also, also, I highly suggest you read the original Getting Away with It All fanfic if you wanna catch up to GAWIA2.

**Getting Away With It All, Until...  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

My name is Katie West. You probably don't know who I am, but soon you will. As you can see, I have been slowly climbing the ropes as a nearly full-fledged serial killer for a couple of years.

However, I didn't begin this on my own. It all started when I attended a party held by my now former classmates from college, and just when things were going so smoothly, a strange man came in and crashed it in the worst way possible.

His name was Darius, and just when he was ready to do away with me, I convinced him that I can help him with his dirty deeds. All because my father, John West - who as of now, is already dead after a bloody massacre at the local police station caused by Darius and me - didn't want me going down the path of all things decadent.

While getting to know him, I learned that Darius was fed up with people partying, and wanted to kill them all. I became very intrigued by this, so much so, that I insisted I learn the basics by invading a concert / party in Miami, and he ended up complying.

After that, we both sealed the deal together as a Bonnie and Clyde-esque duo with a tryst on the beach, but when my dad caught us both later on, we got separated. Luckily, I was able to follow them back to California, and as I've mentioned before, poisoned my dad and simultaneously killing him (aside from killing most, if not all, his colleagues with my new ice pick).

And here we are, in the autumn of 2005. Though Darius and I had gone our separate ways, we still kept in touch, often sending suggestive text messages indicating that if we'd meet again someday, we might spend a much-needed night of pure passion together.

Right now, though, I was laying low (sort of) while he was conducting 'business as usual'...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

They're like rats...in this city, drenched in cheap booze and filth. They just exist, wallowing in their pathetic ordure. Well guess what: it's time to exterminate them!

I had stationed myself near an alley outside the 24 nightclub, noticing a back door that was closed shut. There was also a guard there, on the lookout for any nuisances.

While he was looking the other way, I crept out from behind a wall, and grabbed him. He had noticed, and was about to attack me when I sliced his throat open. As he hit the ground, I searched his pockets and found what appeared to be a lock-pick.

After unlocking it, I kicked the door open, and began to explore the club without getting caught. Walking towards a group of four people talking and hanging out, I brought out my knife, stabbing the first victim in the torso, and one of the victims screamed as she noticed me, before running off to call the cops on me.

I follow that up by plunging my knife into my second victim's head several times, and he collapsed onto the floor. Blood was already pouring from him, not to mention a few chunks of brain matter were also present on both the floor and the knife.

Pursuing the woman, I was able to locate her about to dial up 911. I lunged for her, pushing her to the wall, and strangling her by the neck with the phone cord. I also sunk my blade into the middle of her throat, and she would slouch onto the ground, completely dead.

The fourth and last one of the group attempted to attack me with a beer bottle that he had just broken. While he narrowly sliced at my right arm, I kick him in the groin, and quickly stab him in the stomach. I look around briefly, before taking the man's body, and bringing it outside.

There, I found a dumpster bin, and I was able to hide his body in it. When I got back, I turned my attention to a dancing couple on the dance floor. I went after the man first, breaking his neck and slamming my blade into his crotch.

The woman screamed as I began my pursuit of her, and when she ran straight into the womens's restroom, she attempted to hide. Using one of the empty stalls, and locking the door, she was whimpering in fear as she hoped I wouldn't find her in any of them.

Fortunately, I could hear her noises, so I climbed up onto of the stalls, and from above, located her. When I was able to slide into the stall, she panicked and screeched again. I just cut through her torso, causing the area to bleed gradually, and shoved her head into a wall several times.

As she laid there on the toilet dead, I unlocked the door, and quickly got out. When I returned, my last target was the DJ, who was clearly troubled as to what was going on.

I crept from behind him, and just as he was about to notice, I stab one of his hands with my knife. I follow it up by slamming his head into the turntable at least ten times, before the music would abruptly stop and he slumped to the ground.

People were screaming nonstop, and while they contacted the police, I would narrowly escape the club. I grinned as I flipped the bird with both hands for a bit, before I got out of there.

What I wasn't aware of, though, was that a young, fairly unattractive guy with bleached blond hair was the only one that wasn't freaking out. Rather, he was quite impressed as to how I handled the killings with such flair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

"Hello, Miss Grey. May I help you?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah, I would like some French toast with a side of orange juice, please."

"Allright, then."

As the waitress left to get my food, I began looking into today's newspaper while at a local diner. It was simply 'meh' from the get-go, and I never really cared about the articles found. That is, until I found an article that made my jaw drop.

'24 Nightclub in Shambles: Mysterious 'Party Hard Killer' Strikes Again!'

It had been a while since I've last heard of Darius, and that brought a huge smile to my face. I began to eagerly read the article from beginning to end, though I suddenly became surprised by the end when it said this:

'...However, one of the survivors was seen praising the killer's antics, and believing him to be some sort of follower, was quickly detained. It is unclear whether he will be set free or sent to a psychiatric hospital.'

_Isn't this a coinki-dink_, I thought to myself. When I finished reading, the waitress came back with my food. I used my wallet to pay up, which just so happened to once belonged to someone else. Luckily, I was able to take her identity as a whole. I always made sure no one knew as to who I really am.

Though at the same time, I was curious as to what Darius could possibly be up to next...


	2. The Rise of Wannabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks a lot for waiting!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

My next stop was a bar known by many as Brady's. It has a considerable reputation, has some nice-looking pool tables, but I wasn't there to be sightseeing and all. Instead, I was ready to continue where I left off from the 24 Nightclub.

Much like my previous endeavor, I dealt with the bouncer. He was dressed like one of those retro 1980s gangsters, with the white leisure suit and what not.

Upon finding a empty beer bottle, I threw it into the street, so that he could hear the sound of breaking glass. He quickly left his post, wondering where the noise came from. What he didn't realize that I had quickly jumped him.

Stabbing him in the torso from behind several times, I watched as he dropped to the ground dead. This would give me easy access to the bar, and I soon stepped inside.

I checked my surroundings, until I eventually discovered a group of six playing billiards. I swiftly hid under one of the tables, and would crawl my way to the main table in question.

One of the six was grinning like he was on top of the world after he scored a solid hit, until he suddenly screamed. I had just slammed my knife into one of his feet, and would emerge from the table.

Taking the pool stick from his hands, I shoved it right into his torso. I gave him several stabs, before he collapsed, and the other five were quickly panicking. The second attempted to attack me, hitting me in the face with a few punches.

I fought back with the pool stick, deflecting his next punch, before jamming it into one of his eyes. The third began kicking me in the chest, until I picked up another pool stick and hit him several times. Once he was down, I plunged it into his back, and this left at least three more.

Taking out the pool stick from the dead body, I began attacking the three men with such a cleverly improvised weapon of choice for the time being. They attempted to punch and kick at me, but despite being decent fighters, they just weren't no match for me.

I slit the fourth man's throat open, and after knocking the fifth man down, I crushed his head in with one of my feet. The last one was this close to choking me, until I sliced at his wrist, making him bleed like crazy.

Then I slam his head against the wall hard, until he was out cold and possibly dead. With the group done for, I travelled over to the main bar, where I greeted the bartender with my now bloodied knife. Several customers fled, and this left me with the bartender.

He took out what appeared to be a switchblade knife, and attempted to charge at me. I was able to take a beer bottle from the bar, and even the playing field.

The bartender would nearly stab me in the gut, but I slammed the bottle right onto his head, leaving him passed out. I picked up his knife, and cut a very large wound onto his torso.

I also found underneath the bar, a large safe. There was also a piece of paper with the correct numbers needed to open it. Using the password, I would open the safe, and grinned as I took out a huge amount of money from it.

_Must be a shitload of tips,_ I thought to myself.

Putting the stash of money into one of my pockets, I would swiftly flee Brady's. And at the nick of time, too, since one of the fleeing customers had dialed up the cops.

_Perhaps I can buy something nice for myself,_ I thought. _Or maybe a gift for Katie..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV)_

"Hmmm..." the psychiatrist, Dr. Andrew Cork, pondered as he cupped his bearded chin in thought. "So is it really true you aspired to follow in the Party Hard Killer's footsteps? Or perhaps this Katie West fellow's?"

I just stared right into his eyes, and nodded. "Well, unfortunately, for you, you're pretty much screwed over. You'll be staying here for quite some time." he added.

A grimace appeared on my face as I hang my head down in anger. _So, I'm fucked, right?_ I think to myself.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bart Hanson, just a college kid who stepped into the 24 Nightclub, only for me to leave as an evolving maniac. Why is that?

Well, I've been a very antisocial sort of guy from the start, especially since I was bullied and teased as a kid. I never made a lot of friends, and all of it soon started coming back to me when the Party Hard Killer arrived.

And here I am, in South Genesis Mental Hospital, being talked down by Dr. Cork. So far, everything was just peachy, until the door to Cork's office was being knocked on. He got up and answered the door, and was greeted by a fellow colleague.

"Did you hear of the workers's strike with our neighbors from the North Genesis Hospital? They are really raving mad." the colleague asked.

"Oh, dear..." Cork replied, crossing his arms and cupping his chin again. "And to make matters worse, they just left the hospital and left things to the security guards, so vandals and other strange people could probably get in tonight." the colleague added.

The conversation between these two men was enough to strike my curiosity, and I headed towards one of the windows. Jumping out, I found myself landing in a dumpster, which was enough to break my fall.

As I climbed out, I snuck out of the mental hospital so as I take off without anyone detecting me. However, a security guard quickly noticed, and chased right after me at a breakneck pace. I had to outrun him, hoping he'd wouldn't finally capture me and send me back.

Halfway, I found a lake, and I had enough to jump right in. As I was completely submerged, the security guard would reach the lake and look around. He soon gave up, and would return to South Genesis, allowing me to come back to the surface.

I fought for air as I climbed out of the lake, and I noticed as to how completely soaked I was. When I was about to head for North Genesis, however, I noticed a newspaper article featuring a rather strange figure.

I picked it up, and saw what appeared to be a masked, dark-haired man in a blue shirt and dark pants. _Maybe I should copy his clothes,_ I thought to myself. _And then find myself a mask, too._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV, cont.)_

By breaking into various peoples's homes, I was able to find the clothes that looked exactly like the ones the Party Hard Killer was decked out in. I even snuck into a kitchen and stole a kitchen knife. After changing out of my hospital pajamas, and into these new clothes, I finished things up by sneaking into a supermarket and found myself a paper bag.

Cutting some holes into the bag with the knife, so that I could see through it, I smiled triumphantly. Now I'm basically a look-a-like of the Party Hard Killer, but with a different mask.

Afterwards, I headed for the North Genesis Hospital, and noticed there were a few security guards and a doctor outside. They were obviously angry about the hospital being overrun by vandals and what-not, but I could care less.

I waited until the doctor finished talking to them, before she walked away. Noticing her movements, I crept up from behind, and when she was finally alone (at least, that's what she thought so) at the park, I grabbed her by the hair, and cut her neck, almost wide open. Once she 'sat' onto the bench dying, I quickly obtained her coat and ID.

I came back outside the hospital, heading towards the guards. I was now clad in the doctor's coat, and even brought her ID with me. One of them was able to ask me, "Dr. Matthews, why on earth did you come back so soon? Did you forget something?"

"And why the hell do you have a paper bag over your head?" another asked.

I spoke in a very feminine voice, high-pitched voice, "I came back so that I could pick up a few things from my office."

I then handed them my ID, and upon closer examination, they shook their heads in agreement. "Allright then, but make it quick. There's a shit-ton of weirdos that have just taken over the damn place." one of them replied.

I nodded, and walked right past them, and into the hospital. When I reached the receptionist's office, I saw a man snorting what appeared to be cocaine, and using a scalpel which he just happened to have stolen.

He looked over at me and asked, "Hey, doc, wanna join in?"

I just stood there for a moment, before taking off the coat and throwing it onto the floor. The guy then asked, "Oh, you're not some doctor, huh? Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything, but slammed him against the desk, and sprinkled some cocaine into his eyes. He screamed at my actions, and tried to stab me with the scalpel. However, I shoved my knife into his head, and jiggled the weapon for a brief period until blood and some brain matter came pouring out of him.

Taking the knife out, I looked over at the scalpel that had now fell out of his hand. I picked it up, and knew I was going to use it to my advantage.

I began to sneak into an operating room after going up a floor, where I heard the sound of a couple making grunting and moaning sounds. I walked towards the door, and kicked it open, startling the intoxicated couple, a guy and a gal.

I jammed the scalpel into the man's bare ass, before following it up by cutting a long trail upwards, starting from his ass-crack, to his spine. I pushed him down, leaving him dying, and the woman was screaming in fright, about to leave the room and dial the police.

Grabbing her from behind, however, I slam the scalpel into both her eyes. I follow it up by stabbing her multiple times in the face, before gouging her eyes out.

"This is great! I'm loving this!" I exclaimed to myself, feeling as though I am exhilarated by the carnage that I was inflicting on all these innocent party-goers.

As I leave the room, I went up another floor. When I got to the floor where patients were supposed to be hospitalized, I discovered that most of the rooms were empty. It seemed clear that they were temporarily moved to a different hospital.

Shrugging my shoulders, I took off to locate another floor, until I bumped into a rather strange sight.

"Who made all that goddamn noise downstairs? Because I keep hearing screams, and even blaring goddamn music." a patient asked.

It was clear that this guy stayed behind, as he was still recovering from a panic attack not so long ago. "Right now, I ain't having another one of these attacks again, I'm calling the co-"

He was cut short when I grab him by the throat, and stabbed him repeatedly in the throat, and once he was on the ground, I kicked him upside the head.

"Aw, too bad. I was gonna get here first."

I nearly flinched at the rather feminine voice, and expecting it to be another patient left behind, it was clear it wasn't. The voice belonged to that of a rather attractive woman, wearing a slinky black dress, high heels, short reddish brown hair and a black hat that looked awfully like a police officer's.

_Hubba hubba,_ I thought to myself, admiring her beauty.

"Hey, eyes up, mister!" she called out to me. "Looks like you wanna be a serial killer like my boyfriend, huh?"

"Of course, I was just getting started here. Just call me Bart. Or better yet, just refer to me as Wannabe." I replied.

"Sounds good, Wannabe. And from the looks of things, you got yourself a scalpel besides a knife. Nice. Perhaps we can work together, no?"

"Definitely, baby." I told her with a grin.

"Also, don't call me baby; just call me Katie." she said, before the same security guards from before suddenly arrived on the same floor.

"You should've known better than to kill Dr. Matthews and steal her ID, punk!" one exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

One of them took a stun gun and shot at me, and while I was hit, I noticed Katie, pulling out her trusty icepick and stabbing him the chest. Before long, she took his stun gun, and shot at the one of the others as he trying to subdue her.

The effects would soon wear off, and I got up so as to sneak up from behind and stab the guard in the back of the neck. Both Katie and I would soon turn our attention to the last of the guards, to which she knee'd him right in the groin.

She gave me the signal to attack, and I started cutting his face open. Within seconds, he'd be instantly unrecognizable, before she told me, "I think we did in enough victims for the night. How about you?"

"Me, too. Let's get outta here!" I replied with a grin.

And with perfect timing, too; somebody had just called the cops on our asses! Luckily, they didn't stop us from getting into Katie's car, and driving off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Wannabe gets to know Katie, and the Road Bar Motel.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. The Road Bar Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So basically, I cleaned up the summary and fixed some grammatical errors in the previous chapters. But other than that, thanks for waiting!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

As we fled the hospital for good, I look over at Wannabe and asked, "Just curious; but I couldn't help but notice that you're dressed suspiciously similiar to Darius. Are you trying to like, copy his fashion sense or something?"

"Not really. I don't even wear a hockey mask. I just use a paper bag, see?" he replied, before taking off the paper bag off his head.

I raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but be impressed. "Not too shabby there. Chances are, the police might be dumb enough to probably think that it was Darius who carried out the incident. Problem is, he doesn't wear a paper bag over his head." I said.

He nodded, and he asked, "Speaking of which, what do you do for a living as a serial killer, anyways?"

"Well, I used to kill party-goers, much like Darius. After learning the ropes and killing along the way for a few years, I decided to carve out my own path. Even though I parted ways with him, we still kept in touch. Not to mention we're also an item.

As for me, I decided to target mainly spoiled, rich socialites, famous for being famous. Possibly due to the fact that I could never put up with their attitudes, and that they were also always stuck inside their own little bubbles that they think can never be popped.

By the way, I was targeting one such socialite as he was bringing his girlfriend to this hospital party, so that they could both get laid." I replied.

"Oh...well, I actually got to them first, no offense to you." Wannabe said.

"Isn't that a fact? Oh, well." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But I'd be more than happy to have you learn from my expertise." I added with a grin.

"Gladly!" he said, smiling back.

I nodded, before I kept my eyes back on the wheel, driving on forth for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV)_

Eventually, Katie's car would park itself outside of what appeared to be the Road Bar Motel. From the looks of things, a biker party was being held, and rockabilly music was blaring outside. Looking out the car window briefly, she took notice, and then looked over at me.

"Shame there aren't any bubble-headed rich kids around..." she said with a small frown, before it turned to a small smile. "...but what the hell. So, Wannabe...you ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely more than ready." I replied.

We then exit the car, and walk outside of where the party was being held. "You should always make sure to take out whoever's being the enforcer around." Katie told me.

"From the looks of it though, I don't think there aren't any enforcers in the back." I replied, causing her to shrug at my statement.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice called out.

Katie and I would then take notice of a group of four bikers, each wielding either knives or metal baseball bats. The very same man that spoke asked, "You punks think you wanna get in and fit in with us? Huh?"

"Oh no, we're not fitting in...we're just...playing around, that's all." I replied.

"Really? Then you both better fuck off and scram!" another said.

However, me and Katie were still standing there, staring right into their faces. They were beginning to grow impatient, before they would eventually attack us.

Katie had taken the first one by surprise as she slammed her icepick right into one of his eyes several times, making him shout expletives as he covered the now bleeding area once she was finished. He would attempt to stab her, but she would narrowly evade each of his attacks, before cutting his throat open with her weapon.

He hit the ground, and she watched as I went up against the second of the bikers. He swiftly hit me in the torso, before he was ready to beat my face in. Suddenly he felt the 'sensation' of having his groin kicked by Katie, and she would give me the signal to follow her lead.

Taking the scalpel from the hospital, I stabbed him numerous times in the face. At the same time, the third biker had grabbed her from behind, his knife right at the curve of her neck.

With the two bikers dead, I would target the same biker threatening to kill Katie. Picking up the baseball bat, I swung at him, hitting him a couple of times in the legs. After a fifth hit, he would reluctantly let go of her.

He would try to stab me, but I gutted him a couple more times in the stomach, before falling down and clutching the area in pain. I follow it up by slamming one of my feet into head, bashing him until blood was staining the ground.

The last of the bikers, and obviously the one that threatened us, would quickly attack me with a large club that he used as his weapon. He beat me up a couple of times, before he noticed Katie jumping onto him and slamming the icepick into the back of his neck. He tried to fight back by trying to hit her upside the head, but it was me who struck him the crotch with the scalpel, before I'd eventually discard it.

Katie would then stab him several times in the torso with her icepick, before we stood before the now dying four bikers. "HOLY SHIT!" we heard someone exclaim.

The person happened to be a male, scrawny-looking biker, who would quickly head back inside and call 911. Looking over at me, Katie said, "Let's sneak inside and get that bastard!"

I nodded, and I cracked apart one of the windows with the baseball bat, before swiftly entering the motel room that the male biker was in. By the time we both got in, he was already finishing up his call.

When he was done, he noticed the two of us in the same room with him. He tried to make a break for it, but felt his back hit by my baseball bat a few times.

Remembering my knife, I also slit his throat wide open, prompting to completely fall to the floor, already done for. It wouldn't take long for us to get outside again, and Katie told me, "I'll be taking my car. You go steal a motorcycle."

"Will do." I replied, before I sneaked around and came across a biker taking a piss. He had just consumed a few bottles of beer, and needed to relieve himself.

Right behind him without being detected, I struck him in the head with the baseball bat, before beating his face in several more times. Once he wasn't moving anymore, I began searching his pockets for his keys, and would find them in one of the back pockets.

I would then start up the motorcycle, and would drive on over to Katie, and said, "We're outta here!"

She nodded, but replied, "But first..."

Katie would then search through her car, before taking out what appeared to be a Molotov cocktail, and after lighting it up, threw it over at one of the pickup trucks parked outside. We quickly fled from the area, a moment before the truck blew up. This caused most of the party-goers to notice, before shouting and screaming.

With that out of the way, Katie and I would drive off into the night, leaving a bloody mess in our wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

Finally leaving the motel behind, I continued to drive on down. Eventually, I caught a glimpse of a safehouse, before I drove over and parked outside. When I got out, Wannabe had also arrived, hopping out of his motorcycle.

"How were you able to drive a motorcycle with that paper bag over your head?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I did cut out a couple of holes so I could see a fairly long time ago."

I shrugged, before we found a window that we could break into and sneak into the safehouse. Lucky for us, the window was left open for some odd reason. I climbed inside first, and he followed suit.

Once inside, I discovered as to how dimly lit everything was. "Not bad...I guess. At least there aren't any roaches crawling around." I said.

Wannabe nodded, and he would then look over at me as I sat back and relaxed on a couch. "Would you like me to tell you about how Darius came to be?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Well...it all started when he was just a teenager, and he had attended a birthday party for a friend of his. Everything was running so smoothly, until a couple of adults had a rather violent altercation, and one of them wound up shooting the other.

It all happened right in front of his eyes, and upon witnessing the murder, he found himself changing on the inside. He started to loathe parties, and would refuse to attend them. He did tell me it was a pretty traumatic event for him, and it became some kind of catalyst for him as he grew older."

"And then he'd start killing people at parties?" he asked.

"Yup. He still goes after party-goers to this day; hell, like I said before, I even 'crashed' a few parties myself, following in his tracks before I became what I am today." I replied with a grin.

He grinned, before he said, "Anyway, let's change the subject: I always thought you were pretty hot."

I raised an eyebrow at Wannabe's choice of topic, but smirked as I crossed my legs seductively, allowing him to see a bit of my panties. "Really? Since you wanted to be a murderer like me, perhaps I can teach you the 'basics'."

"'Basics'? What do you mean by that?"

I stood up, walking towards him, and removing the paper bag off his head. Initially, I was disappointed that Wannabe wasn't as good-looking as Darius, but I shook it off anyway.

"By the 'basics', I mean this." I replied, before I locked lips with his, delivering a very scorching (figuratively speaking) kiss. Not only that, but this was his first kiss **ever**.

We even had a little tongue involved, until I finally broke it and asked, "Well, Bart? What do you say?"

"Oh, hell yes." he replied, and I made a 'come-hither' gesture towards him. Almost anxiously, he'd follow me into a bedroom, where I would finally show him the ropes on what passion was all about.

But as for Darius...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The Fireland massacre, as well as more insight on Darius's flashback (in other words, showing instead of telling) and the prelude to Katie's big score.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. The Fireland Murders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

I was just a simple, mild-mannered teenager when I received an invitation to a birthday party for one of my friends. His name was Jared Cork, whose uncle Andrew would be a future psychiatrist in the South Genesis Mental Hospital.

When my parents and I finally arrived at his house, my father knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Jared's mom answered, and asked, "Oh, hello, Mr. Winston. Did you get one of our invitations?"

"Yes, we did. Our son is more than happy to celebrate his friend's 15th birthday." my father replied.

"How delightful! Come on in, everyone!" she exclaimed, eagerly letting me and my parents inside.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cork; do you know where Jared is?" I asked her.

"He's with some of his friends outside in the backyard, swimming. Did you bring any swim trunks?" she replied.

I shook my head yes, and she told me with a smile, "Then feel free to enjoy yourself, until we bring in the cake."

I smile back, before I went to get changed before I'd hit the pool. Once I finished getting into my swim trunks, I stepped outside with a couple of towels.

"Yo, Darius! Over here!" a voice called out.

It belonged to Jared, who had just finished doing a dive into the swimming pool. I quickly ran over to him, and he added, "I'm really happy you'd come to my party. Speaking of parties, you revved up for the upcoming Halloween party Denny's throwing at his place?"

"Sure am. Wonder what sort of costumes we'll be putting on." I replied.

"I was thinking about dressing like Spiderman. How about you? You wanna dress as a superhero, too?" he asked.

"I dunno; I was probably thinking about dressing up as Jason Voorhees."

"Really? That sounds pretty cool!"

"I know, right?"

We continued talking about what we planned to do next weekend, with Jared suggesting we'd go to a football game. However, I would eventually hear the sound of someone arguing.

It was somewhat inaudible, and I chose to get out of the pool, dry off, and then tell my friends, "I'll be right back. I thought I heard someone."

Jared nodded, and I would head toward a patch of trees, where the voice became a bit more audible.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

"Oh, really? Fuck you, man!"

There were a pair of grown men (clearly older siblings of some of my friends) yelling at each other, before they began beating each other up with their fists. The man who hated the other making fun of his girlfriend had put up a decent fight, though the other was far more brutal with his hits.

He hit him in the face and torso several times, before he pulled out a gun from his jacket, and shot him in the head. The bullet went right through his forehead, and as he slumped to the ground, the man with the pistol would quickly flee.

My mouth had already agape in shock, before I also left the scene, quickly returning to get my stuff, while Jared and the others were asking as to what was wrong. I got back inside to change, and out of terror, was about to leave the house when I heard my mother ask, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I wanna go home." I replied.

"But...we just got here some time ago, and-"

"I just wanna go home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When my family and I returned home, with my parents reluctantly having no other choice, I retreated to my room. I laid right on the bed on my back, staring into the ceiling, the memory of that man being shot outside Jared's house haunting me.

It was there that I realized that going to parties was pretty much moot for me, and I would not only avoid going to parties, but also began avoiding my friends, too. Even when they tried asking me as to what was wrong, I flat out ignored them.

That lingering memory would stay with me as I grew older, becoming a bit of a recluse as I refused to get into contact with my now former friends. It would all lead to a boiling point, when I bought a hockey mask and a large knife, ultimately beginning the life and infamy of the Party Hard Killer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV, continued)_

I sighed as I stared up at the night sky, having briefly found refuge in a rundown amusement park known as Fireland. Reflecting on my past memories, as well as the ones I had during my 'career' as a serial killer, I was eventually ready to move out and find a place to take refuge in.

Then, from out of nowhere, I began hearing the sound of people talking and what not. This prompted me to get up and take a look around. To my delight, it was clear a bunch of drug-addled party-goers had just broken into the park and started up another random act of debauchery.

Leaving the dilapidated ferris wheel, I began searching for any traces of people looking to get their heads cut off. I would eventually discover a guy busy replacing the now discontinued food and drinks that were served long ago with new stuff. Namely, alcohol and drugs, as well as food they brought along with them.

Sneaking into the booth, I yelled, "Boo!" Just as he was about to freak out, I smashed his head into one of the old containers that contained rotten soda, before picking up a shard of glass from said container.

I then stab both his eyes with the shard, before following it up by sticking into the base of his throat, and leaving it there. I jump out, and looked around, until I saw a forklift that was probably used to construct something new to replace Fireland.

Getting inside, I revved up the engine and off I went. Hearing the sound of people singing, I drove towards the location of where it came from. It was none other than a bunch of people singing karaoke together, but I could care less.

Still driving, I would run into a guy who was on his way in getting some beer, when I wound up running him over. Leaving a bloody trail behind, I saw another one turning around and yelling at me to leave.

Getting out of the forklift, I took out the pool stick that had brought with me besides my knife, and impaled him right on the forklift. Leaving him to die, I made my way into the crowd and quickly climbed onto the stage.

The man singing on stage barely had enough time to notice me, when I grabbed the microphone from his hands and struck him upside the head with it. With him unconscious, I pulled out the knife and severed his head, prompting everyone to scream as they ran out.

The only person remaining was a woman standing there in genuine fear. She was scared shitless of me so much, that it looked like she was begging to have me do her in. Or she'd probably faint...who knows?

But what I didn't expect, was that she said, "I just called the cops! Soon, they'll get you!"

_Aw, crap._

_Just kidding._

I jumped off the stage, and charged towards her, swiftly stabbing her in the heart a few times, before she dropped dead before me.

_The cops can kiss my ass,_ I thought to myself as I would begin to leave Fireland in a flash. Surely, the police will be baffled as to how I've got away again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

A small box was delivered to the porch, which caused me to awaken from bed and get dressed. I look over at Wannabe, who was naked and spread eagle, snoring loudly. A grin appeared on my face, before I exited the room and headed outside.

Quickly taking the box, I got back inside and opened it. My mouth gaped in amazement as I discovered that it was a ruby necklace, which also included the word 'Baby'. Putting it on, I knew for certain that it was from Darius, but before I could daydream about him, I had something else to deal with.

Returning to the bedroom, I walked towards Wannabe and whispered in his ear, "Good morning, Bart."

Wannabe nearly jolted himself up, looking over at me. "Oh...good morning to you too, Katie. Say, where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh, it's from Darius. He was nice enough to possibly steal some money to buy this number." I replied. "Now hurry up and get dressed. It's time to go after some fresh meat."

He nodded, before jumping out of bed and beginning to put his clothes back on, as well as his paper bag. I continued, "My next target is the grandson of the founder of Apione, Inc. as well as the next heir. Not only was he born with a silver spoon in his mouth...but he'll also die with a silver spoon in his mouth."

A small smirk rose to my face as I looked at him, now fully dressed. "It's about time you'll bear witness to some of my work." I added with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Katie invades Apione, Inc. while Darius takes on the North Cape Hotel.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. The Fall of Lionel Jenkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting!
> 
> By the way, the interview scene in the middle of this chapter will also be present in the final chapter. Stay tuned!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

Getting in our vehicles (in Wannabe's case, a motorcycle, though if he ever ran out of fuel, he'll pretty much be sitting next to me from now on), we began our drive down over to Apione Inc. Surprisingly, we came on a very good day, as Henry Jenkins, Apione's founder, had held a meeting explaining his grandson Lionel becoming the company's heir, at one of their factories.

From what I've heard, Apione distributed pharmaceutical drugs, and not of the recreational kind, either. A bit disappointing, but who the hell cares? The people in the factory don't even know what's gonna await them.

I started things off with a security guard who had finished taking a smoke break, moments before the meeting would happen. Sauntering over to him, I grabbed him from behind, and leaned in to kiss him. I quickly let go, and slammed my icepick into the base of his throat several times.

"Sorry, handsome. You smoke way too much." I told him with a small smirk.

Wiping my weapon onto his uniform, I take his card, as well as a neat-looking baton, and snuck into the factory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV, cont.)_

As I found myself inside Apione, Inc., I began hearing the sounds of several men talking. I began to head towards where the conversation came from, and I grinned as I found Lionel Jenkins, his grandaddy, and several workers in a fairly large room where there were food, drinks, and even gifts on larger tables, which were quite far away from the group.

"Congratulations, Lionel...when I finally pass on, you'll be more than happy to take over." Henry told him with a warm smile, which looked pretty disgusting to me.

Lionel smiled back with the saccharine flavor to him, and replied, "Thank you, Grandpa." before he hugged him, causing the workers to clap and cheer.

I groaned as to how overly sentimental this was, before I entered the area and took notice of one of the newly opened wine bottles on one of the tables. Taking it, as well as a cork, I swiftly hid under the table, and waited until a worker was nearby.

Coming out from underneath, I found myself behind him, before I shoved the bottle of wine into his mouth, forcing him to drink. Then, I rammed the icepick into one of his eyes, slowly but surely scooping it out. Finally, I put the cork into where his eye used to be, and slit his throat wide open.

He collapsed next to the table in a puddle of blood and wine, and I began charging towards the unsuspecting group of workers. When they heard the sounds of my heels, the workers nearly flipped and scattered out of the room. Even Henry and Lionel had noticed and fled, too, now calling 911.

This left a pair of workers who were about to leave, but unfortunately for them, it was too little, too late. I went after the first one by swatting at him a couple of times with my baton, before slicing his torso downwards, and kicking him to the ground.

The other one, though, had attempted to subdue me with a few moves he probably learned from karate school. I retaliated, however, by kneeing him in the groin, and, remembering one of Wannabe's kills at the hospital, shoved him to the ground, and stabbed him in his ass, as well as the back of his head.

My attention was now focused on Henry and Lionel, and I searched the factory until I stumbled upon Lionel having finished talking to the police. As he hung up, he detected me and ran off, leaving Henry, who had been with him the whole time, alone. He told me in a stern voice, "Madam, the police will be here any minute now, and you cannot escape them!"

"Oh, really?" I asked, before slamming his head against the wall several times.

His head was now slowly forming bruises, but it didn't end there. I rammed the icepick into his forehead the same number of times, before pushing him into the wall one last time. With him obviously dead, I then pursued Lionel.

When I located him, he had locked himself up in his grandfather's office. _I ain't stupid,_ I thought to myself as I broke the glass atop the door using the baton, and then gingerly snuck my hand into the other side of the door using the window. I then unlocked the door, and kicked it down.

Lionel was already breathing heavily, too scared to move. "Please don't do this...please, please, please!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, puh-leeze...you're just like all those other rich kids that are just famous for being famous. I bet Paris Hilton was your biggest idol!" I told him, grabbing him by his tie.

"N-No! Don't-" he stammered, before I took one of his hands, and slammed one of the drawers on the desk into it. He screamed as I followed it up by jamming the icepick into his jaw.

Jiggling the weapon briefly, like Wannabe once did before, I pulled it out, and watched as Lionel slumped dead. Taking his body, as somewhat heavy as he was, I threw him out the window, watching him land to the ground.

With my job done, I snuck out of the factory one last time, and returned to the car. Looking over at Wannabe with a grin, I said to him, "Did you hear all of that? That was simply a massacre in the making."

"Definitely."

"Well...it's off to another safehouse for us!" I added.

I then started up the car, and with Wannabe now on his motorcycle again, we soon took off. And another socialite bites the dust...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome back to High Crimes. I am your host, Gary Thompson. With me today is Dr. Andrew Cork of the South Genesis Mental Hospital, a well-known psychiatrist with a considerable reputation."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Thompson."

"Thank you. Now, you're here to discuss about the boy who calls himself 'Wannabe', is that correct?"

"That's right. This man apparently came to South Genesis claiming that he wanted to be a possible successor to the Party Hard killer. When the police found him at the 24 nightclub, he was arrested and briefly jailed before being sent to South Genesis."

"And were you able to take a look into his psyche?"

"Yes, I have. I found out from him that starting from childhood, he was constantly bullied by older children, and he even told me that his parents didn't do anything about it. It was something that he resented them for, not to mention he seems to show slightly antisocial tendencies."

"A misanthrope, of sorts?"

"I believe so."

"So what happened on the day he 'left' South Genesis Hospital?"

"Well, it all started when a colleague of mine came in to talk to me about the recent workers's strike at North Genesis Hospital. I was too busy talking to him to see or even hear Bart climb out of a window.

After our conversation ended, I was about to resume Bart's appointment, when I noticed that he wasn't there. And then it hit me: one of the windows had been forcefully opened!

I called the local law enforcement, and I told them about his disappearance. After some digging into, the police reassured me that they'll find Bart sooner or later.

At first, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until I eventually read an article on that day's daily newspaper, talking all about the Road Bar Motel incident. It not only brought up this 'Wannabe' fellow, as well as a photo of him from the back minus this...paper bag, but it also brought up the fact that he was a protege of the infamous Katie West."

"Which begs the question: could Bart and 'Wannabe' be the same person?"

"I'm afraid so. It also doesn't help that 'Wannabe' appears to dress the exact same as Darius the Party Hard Killer, either. I feel like this is one very long rabbit hole that I'm afraid I can't get myself out of."

"'Down the rabbit hole', indeed..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

Several weeks have passed, and the whole Christmas season was already in effect. People getting gifts for others, helping those in dire straits...fun stuff.

And I'm being sarcastic there.

As I made my way to the snow-covered haven that was the North Cape Hotel (aside from the fact that I moved my 'antics' from the west to the east, though I'm halfway there), I smirked as I noticed all the bright lights as well as a glowing Christmas tree in the center. I even discovered a small group of three people, talking and singing random carols.

One of them suddenly said, "Hey, let's go roast some marshmallows and make s'mores!"

The others agreed, and he stood up, and got some long sticks from a nearby box. When he returned, he gave two of them to his friends each, and the last one for himself. The graham crackers and marshmallows were at a picnic table not too far away, and he took those, too.

With everything ready, they put some marshmallows into the stick, and began roasting it over the large fire that had already been made. What they didn't realize, though, was me sneaking in, the hood over my jacket and concealing my already masked face as I slowly walked towards the one that brought everything to them.

I quickly took the bag of marshmallows in one hand, and once behind the man leading the s'mores-making, I grabbed the back of his head. I shoved numerous marshmallows down his throat, making him choke non-stop until he found himself choking to death as he sprawled face down onto the snow.

Focusing on the other two, I was able to quickly steal a stick from one of them. She almost noticed me when I impaled her in the torso, nice and easy, before I kicked her into the fire, leaving the last one remaining.

When he saw me, he screamed as he dropped his stick and fled. However, I decided to go after him, until I cornered him near a phone booth. He was frantically attempting to call up the police, but I slammed him against the glass wall, before slitting his throat wide open.

I then put the phone back to its respective place, effectively hanging up on whoever was calling him. As I exited the phone booth, I took a glance at the Christmas tree, before I went to look for some gasoline. To my delight, I found some near a gas station, and brought it back to the hotel.

Opening the canister, I then threw the gasoline onto the tree, and within seconds, I took out a box of matches (which came with the jacket I stole from someone dumb enough to encounter me) and lit one up. Once the match set the tree afire, I silently left, hoping to hear people scream.

Until I heard the sound of a snowmobile, and as it parked in front of me, the driver asked, "You look like you wanna go somewhere, do you?"

"Yeah. I'm heading eastward." I replied, before I asked her, "So who are you?"

The driver looked up at me with a broad smile, and replied, "My name is Marena."

I have to admit, she has a pretty face. Not to mention, she had on an eyepatch. Was she one-eyed? Or was she just being fashionable?

And I gotta wonder: what does she look like without that snowsuit of hers? I bet she'd have a body as slammin' as Katie's.

"And who could you possibly be?" she asked.

"I'm Darius."

"Darius...? The Party Hard Killer...? Oh, I've heard a bit about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"That's right."

"Huh..." I said, raising an eyebrow, before adding, "We'd love to get to know each other, but like I said, I gotta head east."

"You're not really into living in the midwest, right?" she asked.

I laughed, and replied, "Nope. I actually live on the west coast, but that's another story."

Hopping onto the snowmobile, I gave Marena the signal, and she'd quickly start the sucker up. Soon, we were heading out, to the east coast...

...and eventually, we'd made it. New York City, here I come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Darius and Morena team up in the subway, one thing leads to another after that, and...
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. The Black Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks a lot for waiting! By the way, this chapter will contain legit sexytime. Enjoy!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

After the long journey to New York City, we began looking for possible destinations where parties would usually be held. Along the way, I was able to tell Marena about my past, and what I do now almost on a regular basis as a serial killer.

After that, I told her, "So tell me more about you."

"Me?" she asked, chewing her bubblegum. "Well, I was born in Bulgaria, and as far as I can remember, my parents fled to America with me. Unfortunately, my parents didn't last long, due to work and stress, and even living conditions.

I ended up in an orphanage, and stayed there until I was adopted by a loving family. Well, they used to be loving until I turned 17. I wound up treating them like crap at that age, just like my parents treated their home country as such.

Running away, I began taking up jobs as a stripper at local strip clubs, and for the next ten years, I've been making a living off of my career as a whore. I've even gotten married once, but after he found out I had been sleeping with other men behind his back, I decided to just off him.

You probably don't want to know how I got rid of him...but let's just say it involved a machete I bought prior."

As she concluded, Marena took out a fairly large machete. I smirked as I noticed the dried blood across the blade, and told her, "Sounds like you could make for a future murderer."

She laughed, and added, "You know, violence does smell and taste delicious..."

"Like what?"

"Like...melon bubblegum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
_

_(Marena's POV)_

Taking one last drag on my cigarette, I threw it away as Darius and I found ourselves a seemingly drab-looking subway station. I felt a small tap on my shoulder as he said to me, "I remember crashing a party at a place like this before. That is, until I got arrested by Katie's dad. The bastard's dead, thankfully, since she poisoned him to begin with."

"Is she an accomplice of yours?" I asked.

"Definitely, ever since she did her first murder spree at a party down in Miami years ago. We're also more than that, too."

"I bet you both have a fantastic sex life."

"You bet your ass we do." he said, before I detected a couple from far away.

"Oh my god, that party was SO good! You wanna head home for a good lay?" the female half asked.

"Oh, yeah, you know it, baby!" the male half replied.

I look over at Darius with a grin, and said, "Sounds like your type of victim. You mind if I take care of them, though?"

"Not at all. Knock yourself out." he replied.

We both waited until they entered the train, before following them in. They were very unaware of our presence, still talking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Since the four of us were the only ones in the train, this should be easy as pie.

I slowly sauntered behind the man from behind, waiting for an opening as he had now started making out with her. When they stopped sucking face, I knee'd him in the groin from behind, causing him to groan in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Ugh...I think I just got pranked...or something..." he managed to reply.

Then I tugged him by his jacket, forcefully turning him around. He was about to started protesting at me when I forcefully opened his mouth, taking his tongue out. He wordlessly screamed as I began cutting out of his tongue, and blood started gushing from his mouth. I followed it up by slamming my machete into his forehead several times, until I finished by kicking him to the ground.

The woman had witnessed all that happened, and was screaming endlessly before she started running out, desperately trying to tell the driver that a killer was on the subway with her. I smirked as I followed her down, and when she was nearly at the very front of the train, I finally caught her by grabbing one of her hands.

"HELP! HELP!" she yelled loudly, but that didn't deter me.

Instead, I cut through the knuckles of her fingers, before taking two of her fingers and shoving them into her eyes. I also cut into the bone of her wrist, letting her already bloody hand hit the floor.

With her fingers down into her eyes, I was able to break apart of one of the windows with her purse. I picked her up and then slowly threw her out, her body landing into the tracks and leaving a huge trail of blood behind.

I smirked as I put my machete back into my jacket, and headed back to Darius. When I came back, he asked, "So how'd you do?"

"Not bad at all. Y'know, all this killing is making me feel a little horny." I replied, sitting in his lap.

"Katie once had that feeling when she did some work for me in Miami, and we ended up fucking on a beach."

"Really? Well, how about when we get off this train, we go somewhere a little more...private?" I asked.

"Private? Like a safehouse?" he replied.

"Or maybe a motel room?"

"Either way's fine, in my book."

I grinned before I raised up his mask and locked lips with his, and we both waited until the train stopped at its next stop. When it finally did, I eagerly took Darius's hand as we headed out to find a location to cavort within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

Searching high and low in the city, we'd eventually used some money on a cheap but decent-looking hotel. It also happened to be money that I revealed to Marena that I stole from a safe back at Brady's, much to her delight. I even told her about using the same money on a present for Katie, as well.

After finding ourselves a room to shack up in for the night, she pulled me inside by tugging at my shirt with both hands. "Have you ever done it before?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I'm pretty experienced, so yeah." I replied.

"Well, I lost my virginity when I was...well, after I ran away from home. And believe me, I learned a whole lot from there."

She pressed her lips against mine, and before long, she took me to the only available bed in the room: a double bed, perfect for any sex-starved couple. Her hands began to eagerly unbutton my shirt, before pulling it down and throwing it onto the floor as I placed my mask onto a nightstand, as well as removing my footwear.

"Oh my...you've been working out a lot, have you, baby bear?" Marena asked.

"'Course, I have. Though I wouldn't be as jacked as any of those steroid-guzzling meatheads you'd see in action flicks."

She could only grin, her slightly yellow teeth showing before my eyes. Lowering down to my pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them, throwing them next to my shirt.

I look down at her as she ran her hands across my boxers, feeling my growing erection underneath. Eventually, she slid those off, and found herself in contact with my shaft in full view.

Her lips wrapped around me, and she started sucking me off, almost like a pro. I grunted as I ran my fingers through her black tresses, impressed as to how she could be as good at giving head as much as Katie.

"Hey..." I managed to say between groans of pleasure.

"Yes?"

"I'm a little surprised that you called me 'baby bear'."

"So you don't want me calling you that again?"

"Actually...I don't mind."

Marena seductively laughed, before going deeper. Her movements would eventually quicken as her work was soon to be paying off, as I grit my teeth and thrust my cock further into her mouth.

Eventually, I found myself reaching orgasm, pulling out and allowing my seed to land on her pretty face. She smirked as she licked off the sweet white fluids decorating her lips and cheeks, before she stood up and began stripping before my eyes.

Once she stood before me in the nude, I took my time to notice as to how incredible Marena looked. Despite the fact that her skin was pretty pale, she had a body that was just as fantastic as Katie's: nice tits, nice ass, nice everything.

She then straddled me as my length was pressing against her pussy, before lowering herself down. Moaning sweetly, she began to ride me with intense fervor, wrapping her arms around me.

I leaned in to kiss her once again, and this times, our tongues had began to mate with uncontrollable passion. At the same time, I reached for her hips as I cup and squeeze them with both hands.

Thrusting upwards into her, I kept pumping into her twat, before we chose to shift our body weight. This allowed us to change positions, so that she was now lying on her back on the bed.

Now on top, I slammed even further inside Marena, her moans and cries becoming more intense. She even brought her hands to her own breasts as she teased and played with her nipples with her fingers, encouraging me to keep it up.

"Give it to me..." she managed to say.

I grinned as my movements became more frantic, my hands reaching for her tits and squeezing them. Soon, I noticed her arching her back as she screamed out a number of expletives as she found herself reaching orgasm.

Gritting my teeth, I followed suit by pulling out. From there, I ejaculated onto her tits and stomach, and sat there, almost to the point of exhaustion.

I lie next to her, and we covered ourselves with bedsheets as we began drifting off to sleep together. Despite this moment of bliss, I still had a lot of 'work' to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Darius and Marena hit the Empire Club, while a certain other pair find themselves at the Brooklyn Bridge.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. The Big Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Happy Holidays, and Happy 2020! Here's to a whole new decade!

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

As the morning sun arose, I was the first to stir. I briefly looked over at the window and small amount of sunlight almost spilling through, before getting up and finding my underwear, as well as my shirt.

I didn't bother to button it as I laid back onto the bed, staring straight up into the ceiling. What happened last night between and Marena reminded me a lot of all the trysts I had with Katie: mindblowing, and in a good way.

Next to me, Marena began to stir as she opened her eyes and looked over at me with a smile. "Dobro utro." she told me.

"What is that?" I asked as I turned my head to her.

"That's Bulgarian for 'good morning'."

I smiled and replied, "Good morning, Marena. So, you wanna wait until night for us to get wild...murderously wild?"

She raised an eyebrow, before she said, "Sure. I'm certain we got plenty of time to pass until the moon shows up again."

Then she leaned in to kiss me deeply, feeling a faint taste of nicotine in my mouth. However, that taste didn't bother me, as I was already enjoying myself.

After that, I get up and get fully dressed, as did she. Before long, we'd head out and, as promised, spent the day talking and flirting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV, cont.)_

Later on, when night emerged, it was the perfect time to scope out a potential location to 'crash'. Eventually, we'd locate a fairly large nightclub, which also featured a gawdy-looking casino.

I don't get why there is a nightclub and casino in New York, but whatever.

The nightclub in question was known as the Empire Club, which not only held fancy schmancy performances on stage, but even had the aforementioned casino for anybody that was looking for a chance at even more cash.

Noticing a poster on the wall in which a female singer would be performing tomorrow, I told Marena, "You know, that woman was present at the Miami party years ago. The same one where Katie dealt with some victims, but spared the singer and her band."

"From what I've heard, she's also the daughter of Priscilla McBride, and that Priscilla even spent brief time as her manager. Kind of a stage mom, don't you think?" she said with a small smirk.

I laughed at her words, and replied, "Definitely a stage mom. Perhaps she wants her daughter to be just as famous as she was. Chances are, she'll end up washed-up eventually."

Marena chuckled before she detected a security guard, having finished letting some guests in. Once he was the only one present, that gave us the opportunity to strike.

Taking out her knife, she told me, "Allow me to do the honors." before sneaking behind him.

I watch as she grabbed him by the head, and pierced his throat with the blade several times, until she let him fall to the ground. His throat was gushing blood like crazy, and that certainly did not stop us both.

She looked over at me and winked, giving me the signal to follow her inside the Empire club. People inside were blissfully unaware of our presence, even as we ventured into the casino.

There was even a poker tournament going on, and that there was a table featuring a huge stack of money which happened to be the grand prize. However, we had no interest in witnessing it, whatsoever.

I suggested we'd briefly split, so that we could handle the killings our way individually. My next target would soon happen to be a man at a slot machine, trying to get himself a trio of whatever symbol he was pursuing.

As he put in his next coin, he suddenly found himself slamming into the machine. It just so happened that I had begun smashing his head into it several times, before his head starting bleeding from the inside and on the outside.

While I was at it, Marena silently approached two girls who were at a roulette table from behind. They were both looking to see if they'd got the right number, so that they would also earn themselves some cold, hard cash.

She has also taken a smoke, but was able to deal with the first of them by burning one of her eyes out with the still lit cigarette. The other one instantly panicked, but didn't have enough time to flee when she, too, was done for.

Taking a beer bottle from near the table, Marena began chugging it down, before slamming the top half of the bottle into her victim. It wouldn't be long for blood to be spurting from behind the victim's neck, and onto the table, as she collapsed to the ground.

She would then locate me outside the casino, and said, "Ready to go."

I nodded, before we entered the main room, which had a pretty big stage to boot. On the stage was a man in a classy black tuxedo, playing the piano with considerable skill.

Marena narrowly headed outside as I slipped onto the stage, which startled everyone that was watching the man's performance. It didn't take long for me to push into the interior of the piano, and noticed her returning.

She had what appeared to be a case of gasoline, and taking it from her, I poured it all over the performer, still inside the piano. I had also lit another of Marena's cigarettes, and flicked it onto the man, before closing the piano shut.

We could screams of agony as he was burning alive, and the crowd had took off screaming and yelling. Some even had to call the cops (as usual), though it didn't stop me and Marena from escaping the club.

But not before we remembered the stack of cash that the winner was supposed to get, as the players, and nearly everyone had left thanks to what was going on. Using Marena's lighter as well as the remainder of the gasoline, we'd finally set it on fire, before taking off for real.

Once we were outside the city, having successfully evaded possible arrest, we had found refuge in an abandoned warehouse. As I look out one of the windows, my thoughts had begun to manifest.

_This city is filled with sorry excuses for human beings. Absurd caricatures. They need to be painted red._

Before long, I brought my attention over to Marena, who was having another smoke.

_Except Marena and even Katie. In my mind, they're always gonna be painted a much different kind of color..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV)_

"Here we are," Katie said to me with a grin, "the Big Apple."

I looked out the car window and grinned as well; initially, I had been riding that motorcycle, until I decided to leave it behind and join her in the front seat. Even though it would've been reasonable for me to steal money off of some local stranger and fill the bike with gas, I thought driving with her was a better idea.

And can you blame me?

"Just so you know, I had looking around New York City, and to my delight, I saw a glowing light around the Brooklyn Bridge. What do you say I'd let you take care of the smartasses that are obviously too busy partying to care?" she asked.

"Sounds awesome."

Katie grinned again, before we drove on over to the bridge in question. Indeed, when we got there, we discovered that there were a bunch of people that had not only sealed off both sides of the Brooklyn Bridge, but, true to her word, were already _**way**_ too busy dancing and laughing to care.

Looking out the window again, I asked, "How come there's a television set in the middle of it all?"

"I dunno. Maybe these guys are looters." she replied.

Upon exiting the car, I'd eagerly find the baseball bat she used against the bikers at the Road Bar Motel, along with my favorite knife. I then left towards the bridge, not caring if there were any cars parked like crazy around the area.

The first thing that caught my attention was a woman wearing a bikini top and pants dancing on a table in front of a few guys, wolf-whistling like mad. Sitting next to them, I look at up at the stripper and ask, "You mind if I give you some cash?"

"Cash? Oh, hell yeah. If you have enough, I might show y'all my tits!" she replied.

Pulling out a clump of 10 dollar bills, I handed them over to her, and once she placed them into her pants pockets, she pulled off her bikini top. It was clear those boobs of hers are noticeably fake, and Katie once told me she'd never get breast implants.

Speaking of implants, I jumped onto the table and shoved my knife into one of her breasts, wanting to see them pop. This caused the guys around the table to panic and flee, and she too freaked the fuck out.

She even started screaming before I chose to keep her quiet by slicing her throat open, and after stabbing her boob a few more times, I saw that there definitely was silicone around the blade. I rest my case, indeed.

My attention quickly turned to the guys who had fled, and chased after them, before catching one. I grabbed him from behind, and slammed his head into the television.

This left the other two, and I was able to take care of him by smashing him upside the head with the baseball bat several times, eventually make him bleed immensely as he collapsed dead. The other one, I decided to slice at his torso with the knife vertically.

I look over my shoulder at Katie's car, and quickly headed towards it. As I got inside, Katie smirked as she asked, "So, how'd it fare?"

"Got at least three; four if the guy is completely dead from getting his head smashed into the television." I replied.

"Great, that's exactly what I'd love to hear!" she exclaimed, before starting up the car, and we soon took off.

As we drove on to find a potential safe-house, Katie told me, "By the way, I got the morning newspaper, and you won't believe your eyes as to which article features Darius."

"Really?"

She then pulled out today's newspaper from the glove-box, and handed it over to me. After removing my paper bag, I read until my mouth nearly gaped when I discovered the article about the Party Hard Killer...Darius himself!

"Holy shit, man!" I exclaimed. "This is the guy you've been so crazy over all this time?"

"That's right. And he's here, smack dab in the middle of New York City! I have GOT to rendezvous with him!" she said, almost excitedly.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll come along for the ride, I promise." she said with a wink.

I took a deep breath, sitting back into my seat as excitement began rushing through my body. _Finally, I get to meet my idol!_ I thought to myself. _This is gonna kick ass!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Darius invades the Punch Club, and gets a very unexpected surprise!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. The Punch Club Knockout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, as always! This chapter might look a little sloppy, and it might need some fixing, though.

**Getting Away With It All, Until..  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

The next afternoon, Wannabe and I were able to steal some wallets, in order to enjoy a leisurely lunch together. In order for us to not be instantly recognized, we even stole an overcoat from a very unaware civilian, and I wore it to a nearby local cafe.

Once inside, we ordered some food, and while the waiter (very unaware of our presence, despite the fact we chosen some pseudonyms) headed off, I spoke up, albeit in a very quiet voice.

"You know...there's something I wanna tell you."

Wannabe raised an eyebrow, and asked, also, in a quiet voice, so that no one could detect us talking. "Yeah?"

"Well...several years ago, I met my eventual accomplice Darius when he invaded a party that my former college pals threw one fateful night. I had to fake my death just so I could hang out with him, possibly for the rest of my life.

He'd continue 'crashing' parties, with me under his wing, and I became so enamored by him that I persuaded him to let me follow in his shoes. One thing eventually led to another and - bam! - we spent some time on the beach...doing things what couples usually do.

Eventually, we clawed and scratched our way back to California, where my dad finally apprehended Darius. Only for it to blow up right in his face when he found himself killed; take a wild guess who did it?"

"Uh...was it Darius?" Bart asked.

"Nope; it was me. And from there, I became what I am today." I replied with a smile.

I expected some of the customers to be overhearing our whispers, but thankfully, they seemed to ignore us. I bet they were secretly suspicious of our presence, though, but were too chickenshit to do anything about it.

"Tonight, he'll be out on the town, and I think he's got a new accomplice, like I have. When we're done chowing down, we'll be out and about in no time." I added.

Wannabe smiled, before the waiter came back with our lunch. "Here you go; enjoy!" the waiter said with a smile.

I handed him my wallet, which had a ton of dollars inside, and as he took them out, he said, "I hope you brought me a tip, Miss Dalton."

"Of course, I have." I told him, before tipping him off.

Eventually, Wannabe and I would finish eating, before leaving the cafe to carry on our nightly 'duties'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

Late at night, I located what was a cross between a nightclub and a fight club, known as the Punch Club. Upon noticing some posters indicating there would a scheduled fight, I cupped my chin in thought.

"What do you think, baby bear?" Marena asked. "Do you think we should head inside and check out the match?"

"That sounds good to me...but there is a catch, and that involves plenty of blood." I replied.

"Speaking of which, didn't we steal some wallets some time ago before we came here?"

"Without a doubt." I told her, holding up two previously stolen wallets.

It wouldn't take long for a car to drive up outside, and upon exiting the vehicle, was a familiar face. She grinned as she walked up to me, and exclaimed, "Darius! It's so good to see you again!"

Katie leaned in and pulled up my mask, so that we shared a very passion-fueled kiss. This prompted Marena to smirk with delight, while the guy that was oddly dressed like me - some kind of fan, perhaps? - was stunned.

"Whoa...you guys are dating for reals? Katie WAS right!" he exclaimed.

I looked over at him and asked, "Interesting headgear there, young man. You got a name?"

He bit his lower lip, and managed to reply, "Uh...yeah, my...my name's Bart. But you can just call me Wannabe."

"Wannabe? What a coincidence, since you're dressed up in the same similar clothes like I am." I said with a grin.

"Uh, yeah...because I wanted to be like you. Killing party-goers and not giving a single flying fuck. To my surprise, I ended up meeting with Katie, and she decided that she'd have me learn the basics on what's it like to murder wealthy socialite brats."

"In fact, we're here to find Cassandra Pebbles; she's trying to become a musician, but it looks like her singing career isn't faring well. Possibly because she has the brain the size of a pea, and the ass the size of a basketball." Katie added.

"We got to spy on her without getting caught, and we ended up following her to the Punch Club. You mind if you join us?" she asked.

"Not at all; let's roll!"

Katie smiled again, before she said, "You're lucky we got stolen wallets, too."

The four of us went inside, showing the bouncer our wallets, as well as faking our identities and ages. He shrugged and said, "Just so you know, tonight's fight is still underway."

As we headed inside, I told the others, "He won't even know what we're really up to."

Soon, we found the doors leading to the fight room, and upon entry, we went in to see that the fight had just finished up, with one boxer winning over the other via a TKO. I'd then spot a woman with bleached blonde hair and green eyes outside the ring, running up to the winning boxer and giving him a hug.

"Wait here, Katie and I will take care of this." I told Marena and Wannabe.

They nodded, with me and Katie walking towards the very happy couple, while I had found some boxing gloves that were used in the match. We also made sure that we were right behind them, so that they wouldn't know what we were doing.

"HEY!" Suddenly, Marena heard a voice not so far away, and she and Wannabe turned to see it was Cassandra's brother, accompanied a friend of his.

"Are you trying to come near my sister? Don't make me wanna hurt you!" he said, cracking his knuckles.

Wannabe took his sweet-ass time to attempt punching at the guy, but was clocked several times, before hitting the ground. This prompted Marena to take her machete and chose to attack him instead, only for him to flinch right in front of her.

"Whoa, uh...I...I really wouldn't wanna hurt a gorgeous woman like you. Um..." he stammered.

She had no time for conversating with him as she slit his throat wide open, making his girlfriend scream in panic. Some of Cassandra's (mostly female) friends, who were also present, suddenly screamed as they quickly fled to call the police.

Marena was able to help Wannabe up, and he told her, "Thanks...I...I really needed some backup."

"No problem, handsome. If you're actually handsome underneath that paper bag."

The dude's friend attempted to attack them, when he suddenly felt Wannabe stab him in the groin a few times. Following that up with him grabbing him by the head, he had also cut out his tongue, making him spew blood from his mouth.

After throwing the tongue down on the floor, Wannabe and Marena would quickly flee the club, so they'd wait outside for Katie and me. It was Katie that would start first, slamming her icepick in the palm of one of Cassandra's friends, causing to shriek and get the boxer's attention.

"Is there something wr-?" he attempted to ask, before he noticed me when he turned his head.

Before he could answer, I had punched him several times in the face with the boxing gloves that I 'stole'. I even hit him several more times in the stomach, and then removed them, taking out my knife and slashing his face almost wide open.

Cassandra was still screaming, perhaps even more when she saw her boyfriend get taken out. Katie then struck her in the back of the neck with the icepick, even slashing downwards and almost cutting through her spine.

With nearly everyone out of the room and basically losing their shit while our four murders were carried out and finally concluded, I told Katie, "Follow me!"

She nodded, before we found ourselves a back door, which we then exited the club through. It wouldn't take long to find Wannabe and Marena outside, waiting for us almost anxiously.

"So, did everything go alright?" she asked Katie.

"Very well. Not to mention we got a few extra victims along the way."

"Great! Y'know, I think we should definitely be a team of serial killers, basically with different goals, such as Katie killing socialites and Darius killing party-people. What do you think?" Wannabe asked.

I cupped my chin in thought, before I replied, "I don't know...but only time will tell. For now, I've got Marena, while Katie's got you."

He shrugged, before we took off in Katie's car, and drove on out into the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

When we reached the safehouse that Darius and Marena took in, we all had a chance to unwind and make plans for tomorrow night. Or maybe the night after tomorrow night, but who knows?

I was able to find a television that was able to work inside the safehouse in question, and began surfing channels. While I didn't have such luck finding something to watch, it wouldn't take long for me to find a channel that was covering something _very_ familiar.

"Welcome back to High Crimes. Law enforcement across the country had been able to find out the identity of the man in the paper bag thanks to not only civilians, but also renowned South Genesis Mental Hospital psychiatrist Dr. Andrew Cork.

According to Cork, the man had been dressed eerily similar to the infamous Party Hard Killer. Perhaps as a means to emulate him. In fact, Cork will be sitting down with us to explain this breakthrough soon. But for now..."

"Dr. Cork? You know this guy?" I asked Wannabe.

His ears perked up at my inquiry, and replied, "Yeah, he's my shrink at South Genesis. I got committed there because I was yakking on about how Darius is my idol."

"Darius was your idol? Whoa...that's really unexpected of you to say that. I bet Darius would be absurdly touched by that statement of yours." I said with a grin.

"Definitely, allright!"

Darius had overheard us, and walked towards us as he said, "Sounds like we need to keep a low profile as always. Try and prevent ourselves from getting caught, such as stealing unsuspecting peoples's identities and what not."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, baby bear." Marena added.

"So it's settled; now it's time to scout some potential new targets." I said, before looking out the window with a confident grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: FG Chemical Labs, and the finale at the TV Studio!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. FG and The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well, it's time, folks. The last chapter to Getting Away with it All, Until (there's a reason why this fanfic had the title to begin with). This will also feature POVs from all four characters, as well as the finale, which I can't spoil for you.

**Getting Away With It All, Until...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Darius's POV)_

The next night, we had driven all the way to FG Chemical Labs. According to Katie, she learned that one of the top scientists working there was another one of those wealthy schmucks.

However, she was more of a doctor than a celebrity, but her father was once a famous star on the big screen. Yet she chose to be more low-key than be all rich-bitch like, instead.

The woman's name was Dr. Harriet Lords, and when we learned of her, I was intrigued by Katie's plans. "So you're intent on getting rid of her just because she's the daughter of a has-been celebrity?" I asked her.

"That's right; once we sneak in there, she'll be done for in a jiff."

"Hey, I got a question." Wannabe said. "You think we can reach the TV studio that's filming Hard Crimes? 'Cause I feel the urge to get rid of this Cork guy...and it's really personal, if you ask me." he added.

Katie raised an eyebrow, while Marena smirked. "If we're lucky, of course. Unfortunately, after we deal with Harriet, I might need to leave and take off on my own." she told us.

"Damn shame; you were pretty good with that machete." I said.

"And you were a pretty good fuck." she replied, her smirk turning into a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV)_

Eventually, we parked outside, and swiftly got out of the car one by one. Marena, however, had already stolen a motorcycle not too recently. "Just so you know...we're all tackling this together." Katie informed us.

"No problem." Darius replied with a nod.

This wasn't the first time this happened: look up the Punch Club, if you're so curious. Besides that, we slipped inside before splitting towards different locations, with Katie choosing to take care of Harriet.

I, for one, creeped my way into the break room with Marena, where a pair of workers had just got off their shifts and about to go home. One of them suddenly said, "I need to go take a bathroom break before I leave."

"Sure, go ahead." the other replied.

The one that chose to go to the restroom was Marena's precise target, so she began to follow him without getting caught. On the other hand, that left me with the other worker. I had hid behind the couch, making sure he was sitting before I struck.

My fingers slowly crawled onto the leather, before I slowly raised myself up from behind him. Grabbing his head and covering his eyes with one hand, I brought out my knife to his throat, slitting him wide open.

It didn't take long for blood to be pouring onto the couch and onto himself, and I quickly escaped the break room, choosing to check up on Marena and see how she was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Marena's POV)_

I had successfully followed my victim into the restroom, and hid from behind the stalls as he started began taking a piss. Of course, what he forgot to do was the shut the door and lock it.

That gave me the opportunity to slink into the stall and, once behind the man, grabbed his head and started smashing him against the toilet several times. It wasn't long before I finished him off by slashing his dick off with my machete, before plunging it into his throat.

His screams eventually gave way to silence as he fell onto the toilet, blood streaking him, the object in question, and even the floor. I then leave the stall, and fully exited the restroom, not bothering to check the blood on my clothes.

When I got out, Wannabe curiously asked, "So what'd you do in there?"

"Oh, the usual. And I topped it off with something...that you might not like to hear." I replied.

He blinked in surprise, before I added, "Spoiler alert: it involves a guy's crotch."

Wannabe felt his stomach churn a bit, before he said, "Yeah, okay. Let's get going, allright?"

I smiled, before I took off, with him quickly following me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Katie's POV)_

While Marena and Wannabe were busy dealing with their own targets, I found myself near the office of Dr. Lords. Darius followed me closely, and it wasn't long before we began hearing voices from behind the door.

"It's clear to me that this is the miracle that will cure cancer!"

"Exactly! And everyone's already supporting my cause."

"You mind if I grab some champagne from the cooler?"

"Of course."

I grinned before kicking the door open, and Dr. Lords, as well as one of her associates, who happened to be her fiancee, were able to quickly notice. As I grabbed her from behind, she screeched as I run my icepick across her throat, covering her eyes with the other hand.

All the while Darius tackled the guy, before punching and kicking him in the face, and then slamming his head into the cooler. He then took out the bottle of uncorked champagne and shoved it into his mouth, and even finding some tape to cover his mouth with it from the desk.

It didn't take long for me to start slitting Dr. Lords's throat with my trusty icepick, before stabbing her numerous times in the stomach with the same weapon. She fell to the floor already dying, and I even pierced one of her eyes with my high heels.

With both people now dead, Darius gave me the signal to head out, and soon, we would catch up with Wannabe and Marena once outside.

"Sounds like the deed is done." I said with a grin.

"Now it's time to go after Dr. Cork once and for all." Wannabe added.

"Alas, it's time for me to say goodbye." Marena said, before walking up to Darius and kissing him full on the lips, to which he returned with the same passion.

"May we meet again soon, baby bear." she added.

Darius smirked, as did she, until she then went to locate her motorcycle, and sped off. I asked him, "Why does Marena refer to you as baby bear for?"

"It's a term of endearment." he replied, causing me to grin.

"So it's just the three of us now." Wannabe said, looking up at the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV)_

The next day just so happened to be the day that Dr. Andrew Cork would be on High Crimes, to explain about my true identity. That, and he was intent on helping the cops track me down.

I had been in the back seat snoozing while Katie was in the front as she drove to the studio in question, her icepick cleverly hidden underneath her dress. Darius was also in the car, albeit in the passenger seat and sitting next to her.

Eventually, we parked in one of the parking garages, and Katie and Darius exited the car, with him opening the back door and saying, "Wake up, Bart. It's time to kill."

I eagerly jolted myself up, and quickly got out of the car. After making our way down using the elevators, we'd finally use our fake IDs and what not so as to get in. Hell, the security didn't even know we were fully armed, those dumbasses.

After some time looking around, we'd finally hear the faint sound of people conversing from one of the large doors. I quickly took out my knife, and taking a cue from Katie's strategies, kicked it down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Wannabe's POV, cont.)_

"So the rumors are true: he is the Wannabe from all those murders?"

"Yes, and everyone I know and don't know have the evidence to prove it!"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you've heard it all: Bart Hanson is confirmed to be the infamous copycat killer of Darius!"

The host was mid-sentence when I stormed into the room, letting out a war cry as I charged towards Cork. He almost jolted out of his seat, before he and the host eventually fled.

This gave me the opportunity to wail on the camera crew, focusing one of the cameramen. I tugged at his hair, running my blade across the scalp of his his head, before stabbing him in the same area a few times or so.

To my surprise, Darius and Katie also showed up, quickly attacking the other cameramen. Katie had just plunged her icepick into the side of one of them. He elicited a scream of pain before she moved onto his back, giving him several more strikes before kicking him to the floor.

Darius, on the other hand, had just gotten himself into an altercation with the director. Though the director had punched him several times, Darius had narrowly been able to puncture one of the man's hands with his knife.

However, the bloodbath would abruptly come to a close when several police officers arrived onto the set. "Bart Hanson, you are under arrest! And so are you, Miss West! And especially you!" one of them barked.

The last one he mentioned was Darius, and after taking a glance at me and then at Katie, he dropped his knife. Katie and I followed suit, discarding our own weapons, as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(neutral POV)_

"Welcome back to Channel 9 Evening News!" the newscaster exclaimed with a smile.

"Our next subject of the evening is the manhunt and eventual apprehension of not one, not two, but three infamous serial killers." she began, her smile turning to a neutral gaze.

"The notorious Party Hard Killer known as Darius has been arrested and taken into custody for a slew of murders across the country, starting from 2000. Having been on the run for five years, he's finally into custody."

"But he's not the only one: his accomplice, lover and fellow serial murderer Katie West, known for murdering socialites due to their 'inescapable bubble', has also been arrested along side him."

"Lastly, we have Bart Hanson, who claimed to be Darius's successor, simply going by the name 'Wannabe' due to the similar clothes that he had on, as well as a paper bag instead of a mask. He too had also been responsible for the series of killings, himself."

"While they were in custody, Darius even brought up a fourth acquaintance named Marena. For all we know, her whereabouts are completely unknown."

"And they were all arrested during an important interview from renowned psychologist Andrew Cork, who'd already reveal Wannabe's true identity on High Crimes. We will be talking to him in an instant, but we'll cut to a quick commercial break. We'll be right back."

And that was the story of how Darius, his best girl Katie and their pals had gotten away with it all, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew.
> 
> That was one hell of a trip, but I know it was all worth it in the end. As for me, I might have some creative ideas in mind: a reader fic for Full Service where the female reader is in place of the protagonist, a Superjail! fanfic that serves as a what if, who knows? I'll be back soon, hopefully.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Brady's and the rise of Wannabe.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
